Ilianna Rainlant
Ilianna Rainlant is a major character within Invicta and is played by Eili. She currently travels with The Supremes due to a mixture of coincidence and aligning goals. Overview An Order of the Ghostslayer Bloodhunter from The Kingdom of Vallonde. Her determination only does so much to mask the sadness she carries with her. Unable to allow her selfishness to be the cause of innocent lives, she chooses to hunt the undead monster that she helped create. Appearance A fair skinned girl with hair the color of flax, typically tied in a low bun at the base of her neck with long strands kept out on the right side. Her fringe messily frames her refined features. Her eyes are sharp, the color of carmine, with very predominant dark eyelashes. A distinguishing beauty mark is on the left side of her face, under her lips. Her frame can be described as statuesque, even though she is of average height. Due to her rigorous training throughout her life, she is very fit. As such, she usually has no problem showing off parts of her body with her attire. From wearing corsets all her life, her waist is somewhat trained. Her normal attire consists of a white blouse, a white stock tie fastened with her priceless broach, a black vest under a black cloak lined in crimson, a black (As of Emberkeep) gem encrusted corset, black pants lined with a lace pattern, thigh high boots trimmed in silver, black and red fingerless gloves, silver shoulder armor and her signature large, black and red, floppy hat. History "But ignorance cannot will knowledge. Ignorance wills something imagined which it believes exists." The Kingdom of Vallonde had never been the easiest place to settle. Most made their homes in the capital of Lighthelm, ironically a small beacon of light, a stronghold, within the cold, monster ravaged land. Others, either brave or suicidal, chose to try their luck with small settlements. Each day, many would be wrought with tension, waiting for word of an attack on one of the settlements or an incoming invasion to the stronghold from the monsters to the North East. And still the people persisted. A focused demographic of survivalists and monster hunters determined to make this land their home. It was early on that the Rainlant family settled in the area, becoming one of the oldest families, they were known for producing a lineage of hunters that remained stalwart defenders of the frontier. Many fell in battle well before the end of their prime, but that was the nature of the beast so to speak. If it meant protecting the innocent, they did what they had to do. Death was never uncommon, it was life that was rare. In the frigid and strained atmosphere, the emergence of babes was truly a blessing. During one long night of Hearthmoot, the Rainlant’s, were so blessed with their only child, a daughter; Ilianna. Life did not grow easier for the family, if anything it became more difficult. The people of Lighthelm were steadfast in their care of the few, fragile young. Hunters and settlers alike laying down their lives to ensure that there would be a generation after them. This led to Ilianna learning about loss early in her life. Be it a family friend lost to the elements, a child lost to sickness, or her own parents lost to the beasts, the void left behind and dawning of black funeral attire was all too common. Ilianna was 13 when she lost her father and 17 when she lost her mother, and though their absence pained her, a certain numbness had already gripped her heart in an attempt to shield herself from the heartache. Taking up the Rainlant tradition of Monster Hunting, she began to lead a very focused life of protecting those in Vallonde. Her talents and interests lay in alchemy, swordplay, survival, tracking and poetry to keep her mind at as much ease as possible, until she met him. The kind hearted stable boy who would eventually become her husband, Malachai. Perhaps it was his kindness or his optimism which made her completely smitten with him; for it was so very difficult to uphold these ideals in this dreary place. He became the light of her life and a reason to reign in her rather “daredevil”ish ways. It was only a shame that the harsh land eventually consumed him too. While tending to the animals, there was a monster attack, and while Ilianna was amidst the battle, she was not near her home. Instead she was welcomed back by a grizzly sight, one of which she refuses to speak about to this day. It is widely assumed that she blames herself for not being there to protect her home. "I need you to be a monster, which is to say, I am trying not to love you, which is to say, I am still dreaming of kissing your claws." Desperate and heartbroken, she became slightly deranged in her desire to resurrect her late husband. This was how she crossed paths with Anri. After hearing of the famed Witch Doctor, she was the first target of Ilianna’s depravity. Bringing to her some of the remains, she begged the feyblood mystic to help her, but Anri knew better than to dabble in such dark arts and refused. Unable to let it go, Ilianna pursued other means, which led her to being contacted in a dream by a figure, clad in a black cloak and face masked in ebony. They told Ilianna where to find them and what to do. They did indeed help...for a price... This entity resurrected her husband, but as a beast of his own - leaving Ilianna with the choice, kill him herself, again, or let the monster live at the cost of innocent lives. Hesitating in the moment, gave the beast that was once her husband, time to escape for even the monster knew that her hunter blood would trump her heart. "What a cruel irony it is, that we get to choose our thoughts but not our feelings." Now wearing the only reminder of her marriage she has left around her neck, she hunts the monster she helped create, carrying the guilt and shame of her actions. A lead about where the beast is traveling or hiding is what draws her to the city of Loremere. Combat Style An Order of the Ghostslayer Bloodhunter, Ilianna relies on Dexterity, Wisdom and Constitution when facing foes. She dual wields a Rapier and Dagger, riting her weapons with different effects using her own blood. Her footwork and prowess help her evade onslaughts from her attackers (but if you grapple her she's toast). She is the sturdiest of The Supremes and thus acts as their tank. In addition to her martial prowess, she has proficiency with light and medium armors, shields, and other simple and martial weapons. Relationships The Supremes Anri -''' Ilianna first encountered Anri when she asked for her help in resurrecting her husband. Anri refused the request, but offered a word of warning about Ilianna's futile quest. Blinded by her goals, Ilianna ignored the Witch Doctor's words of caution. A few months later, they crossed paths again; this time Anri having leaving her forest home and Ilianna feeling guilty at her actions, aiming to start to clean things up. At first, Ilianna was sheepish towards Anri for not heeding her warning, but it was quickly dispelled as their previous meeting helped make things less awkward between them. Anri's unique way of interacting with the world took a bit of getting used to at first, but has become the new normal within the group. Many look to Ilianna to almost translate for the Feyblood, but Ilianna tends to answer those requests with "you get used to it". Ilianna has become proficient at Anri's tells, and often tries to coax Anri's true feelings on a situation from behind her smiling facade. Ilianna also seems to know that the boys are a little bit spooked by Anri's wrath, and thus will sometimes use this to her advantage. Ilianna and Anri typically share rooms together at inns and Ilianna considers Anri her best friend, as well as her longest living. [[Leofwin|'''Leofwin]] - Ilianna and Leofwin's relationship has its ups and downs with the two of them butting heads a few times over ways of life and justice. When it comes to justice with humans, Ilianna feels as if she is not fit to be judge, jury, and executioner. If someone doesn't die in combat, they should not be slain by her hand. In this, she is always true to her word. During the altercation with the Crimson Blade/Delrick Pyn, Leo used underhanded tactics to try and kill the man in cold blood, to which Ilianna called him out as a murderer. The two had a bit of a spat, but eventually reconcile with promises to try and better consider each other's feelings. Ilianna often pokes fun at Leo's inability to make mundane choices and his awkwardness in general; She finds it endearing. [[Joland|'Joland']] - Joland and Ilianna are very much opposites of each other. Joland's vices and emphasis on money are things that Ilianna can not understand. Still, she cares for Joland like a little brother, quirky but charming. His way with words has impressed her and helped her in many situations - only for Ilianna to squander the help by over paying anyway. Outside of that, she respects his choices and hopes to see him find a place where he can belong. She can understand his need for privacy and secrecy in some things, more so than a few others in the party; and as such tries to reason with them to give Joland some space at times. Enemies [[Malachai|'Malachai']] - Her farm boy ex-husband. They were married four years before he was slain. After his untimely demise, Ilianna sought a way to revive him, thus sparking her adventure. Before his death, he was known to be kind, hard working, and gentle. Unfortunately, after his resurrection he fell into the service of the Crimson Dragon Zyrinil, The Pounding Death. As Ilianna's hunt for him grew ever more intense, she was met with resistance in Emberkeep. After being abducted she had an ancient blood dragon rune carved into her chest by Malachai himself. The rune imposes terrible side effects when engaged in combat with the caster, it also allows Malachai to track her around the world. Zyrinil - Zyrinil, The Pounding Death. An ancient Crimson Dragon that was last seen about 12 years ago around Lighthelm. Malachai is in service to this dragon. Currently, Ilianna is branded with a blood rune from her cult. There is only one other person who has survived an encounter with her. Nothing else is really known. Delrick Pyn - Part of the Crimson Blade. He kidnapped the Sovereign's daughter and The Supremes cracked the mystery to find her and expose the corruption. Leofwin tried to kill him in cold blood, but ended up failing. Delrick then got away. Trivia * Keeps a journal where she writes about her travels and poetry she collects * Keeps her wedding ring fastened on her broach around her neck. It is the last memory of him being alive she has. It is her most prized possession * Overpays/gives away money easily. She feels there is no need for gold if you could die any day * In true hunter fashion, she tends to hyper fixate on one goal, much to the dismay of others * Loves alchemy, and is pretty good at it too * Good with farm chores and animals * Loathes ballroom dancing and wedding dresses * Like both her parent's names, her name also means "ray of light" * Her full image gallery is https://toyhou.se/3222071.ilianna-rainlant Category:Characters Category:The Supremes